


Падая — поднимайся

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур приезжает в Бостон, чтобы восстановиться после травмы и подготовиться к чемпионату по фигурному катанию. Все, что ему нужно - это пара месяцев в одиночестве. Что он получает в замен? Имса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падая — поднимайся

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для Inception-календарь 2016.  
> За бетинг спасибо Dead Admiral.
> 
> 1\. Возраст некоторых персонажей сильно и намеренно искажен: [MORE=читать дальше]Артуру - около 20-ти, Имсу - слегка за 30-ть, Ариадне и Роберту по 17, остальным в рамках канона.  
> 2\. У Артура скверный характер, у Имса - не самое простое прошлое, Ариадна просто юная и любопытная, простим ее заранее.  
> 3\. В тексте упоминается употребление наркотиков, не православный пейринг и грубое нарушение прав и свобод человека.  
> 4\. В тексте часто употребляются названия элементов фигурного катания. Почитать и посмотреть как это выглядит можно [здесь](http://www.sovsport.ru/gazeta/article-item/816617). ~~Почти все они описаны в примечаниях к тексту.~~  
>  5\. И да, матчасть хромает на четыре лапы и хвост, хотя я честно старалась.
> 
>  **От автора:** Я совсем ничего не смыслю в спорте. В фигурном катании особенно. Но мой мозг сожрали два арта и я не удержалась. Сразу я увидела [Имса на коньках](https://40.media.tumblr.com/8154630815d375da64d31c4c44799cbb/tumblr_o1l58klGfQ1rsjvako1_540.png), а потом [со спортивной сумкой](https://40.media.tumblr.com/b420f29dc6fb1fb618b731eea8ab7f7c/tumblr_o30airpiQW1rsjvako1_r1_540.png).

– Имс, до соревнований осталось меньше шести месяцев, а я до сих пор без постоянного партнера! Нужно что-то делать, – привычно ныла Ариадна, на ходу расстегивая куртку.  
– Будет тебе партнер, – пробубнил Имс; одной чашки кофе явно не хватило, чтобы проснуться. – Устроим кастинг.  
– Вот бы его заполучить в партнеры, – мечтательно проговорила Ари и даже замедлила шаг.  
– Кого? – Имс повертел головой и, проследив взгляд подопечной, заметил у стойки ресепшн молодого подтянутого мужчину со спортивной сумкой через плечо. – Это кто?  
– Ты что не узнаешь? Это же Флеминг! – девушка чуть не подпрыгнула на месте.  
– Кто? – Имс уставился на нее, старательно изображая удивление. Вид у него, должно быть, был придурковатый, зато Ариадна купилась. Он любил подшучивать над своей фигуристкой.  
– Фле-минг, – по слогам ответила та. – Он же чемпион! Олимпийский, Мира, Европы, вообще – Чемпион! Правда, одиночник, – вздохнула Ари, и весь ее запал и восторг сошли на «нет». – Он, наверное, у нас будет после травмы восстанавливаться.  
– Порезался, когда брился? – продолжал шутить Имс.  
– Лодыжку повредил в прошлом сезоне. Говорят, на нем все как на собаке заживает, так быстро он восстанавливается.  
– Да ну? – скрывать смех больше не удавалось, и он расплылся в широкой улыбке, за что получил шапкой по носу. – Ладно, мечтательница моя, пойдем. Лед ждет нас! И, кажется, Нэш. 

~ * ~

Кто сказал, что приходить в норму после травмы сложно? Немного самодисциплины, физиотерапии и обезболивающего – и все, как огурчик! Артур убеждал себя в этом каждый день, обматывая поврежденную лодыжку эластичным бинтом. Он выписался из больницы почти на две недели раньше, чем требовали врачи. Хотя какое «выписался» – сбежал. И Доминику пришлось улаживать все дела с бумагами, но на то он и менеджер, чтобы заниматься такими вопросами. А он, Артур, спортсмен, и его ждут новые рекорды. Вот только постоянные припухлость и боль в ноге не способствовали их установлению. По правде говоря, на стопу было больно опираться даже при ходьбе, не говоря уже о полноценном катании, но Артур был упрямым. Возможно, даже слишком. 

Но на лед он смог выйти только через месяц — здравый смысл победил. Дом выбил ему время для тренировок на одном из бостонских катков, хотя и настаивал на том, что нужно вернуться к себе в ЛА. «Дома и стены помогают», – бубнил он. Где только набрался этих «бабушкиных премудростей»? Артур решил начать все с начала. Практически с нуля. Арена в ЛА помнила его позор – неудачное приземление и падение после риттбергера1. Вот так и слетают с чемпионского пьедестала. Но он ни за что не уступит свой титул Пратту или молодому выскочке Брауну!

Больше всего Артуру нравилось заниматься в утренние часы, когда лед был еще чист после вечерней уборки, а эхо разносило звук скользящих по гладкой поверхности коньков. Это всегда умиротворяло, можно сказать, что в такие минуты он был в гармонии с собой и всем миром. Если бы он верил во всю эту чушь с дзен-буддизмом.  
Артур аккуратно заправил наушники под повязку, включил плеер, медленно выдохнул и ступил на лед:

– Ну, здравствуй, дружок. Давно не виделись. Развлечемся? – он сделал первый шаг, второй, третий — и поймал себя на том, что улыбается. «Мышечная память наше все», – думал он, нарезая третий круг по арене. Тело разогревалось, коньки скользили по льду, Артур чувствовал себя уверенно и спокойно. Достаточно размявшись, он решил опробовать ногу, начав с простых троек и моухока2. 

Легче всего ему удавались зубцовые прыжки3. Разогнавшись и сделав тройку, Артур выполнил выход на тулуп4 и, оттолкнувшись зубцом правой ноги, подпрыгнул, сгруппировался и, сделав два вращения, приземлился на правую ногу и продолжил движение назад. Правда, доскользил он только до бортика, о который пришлось опереться, чтобы удерживать равновесие, стоя на одной ноге. Лодыжка неприятно ныла и покалывала. Артур попытался пошевелить стопой, но туго зашнурованный ботинок конька не дал и шанса. 

– Так вот кто занял самое удачное время для тренировок, – услышал он голос почти у самого уха и дернулся.  
– Привет. Я Имс, – широкоплечий мужчина в спортивной куртке и видавшей виды шапке протягивал руку через бортик. – Нужна помощь?  
– Артур, – представился он, вежливость никто не отменял. – Нет, спасибо, я сам, – аккуратно коснувшись лезвием льда и перенеся вес на правую ногу, он плавно направился к скрытой в бортике дверце. Мужчина шел рядом.  
– Надолго к нам? – Артур не любил слишком любопытных, и, метнув в Имса строгий взгляд, плотнее сжал губы. Тот ухмыльнулся и пояснил:  
– Я просто интересуюсь, когда мне вернут мое время.  
– До соревнований, – бросил Артур, переступая через бортик. Боль понемногу отступала, но отек был обеспечен. Не стоило начинать тренировку с «правого» прыжка.  
– Черт, не повезло, – тихо выругался Имс.  
– Мне или вам? – уточнил на всякий случай Артур. Если он успел обзавестись недругом и здесь, стоило выяснить это заранее.  
– Нам, – немного рассерженно ответил Имс. К нему подошла миловидная невысокая девушка в розовый наушниках и перчатках. – Ну, что детка. Будем теперь заниматься после десяти.  
– Утра или вечера? – уточнила девушка, украдкой рассматривая Артура.  
– А вот это уже утрясем с администратором. Наше время теперь занято, – Имс кивнул на Артура, и глаза девушки загорелись ярким огнем.  
– А, может, мы могли бы поделить каток? – с надеждой спросила она.  
– Исключено! – отрезал Артур. – Я предпочитаю тренироваться в одиночестве. В полном одиночестве, – подчеркнул он и, развернувшись, направился в сторону раздевалки.  
– Кстати, я Ариадна, – донеслось до него, когда он уже взялся за ручку двери.  
– Ага, очень приятно, – проворчал он, проскальзывая в узкий коридор.

Сидя на низкой узкой лавке, Артур рассматривал ногу: она действительно отекла и покраснела. Боль почти не чувствовалась, но приложить лед или что-то холодное явно не помешало бы. До его квартиры несколько кварталов – пятнадцать минут пешком, но, видимо, придется вызвать такси. Где-то скрипнула, а затем и стукнула дверь. Кого там несет?

– Вот, – Имс махнул пактом с прозрачными кубиками и полотенцем. – Я подумал, тебе пригодится.

Артур, замерев, смотрел на руки Имса. Тот сжимал в мозолистых пальцах небольшой пакетик, аккуратно оборачивая его махровой тканью. Какого черта? И Артур даже собрался сказать это вслух, но тут Имс опустился на одной колено и приложил сверток к лодыжке, аккуратно прижимая.

– Минут десять подержишь, и отек спадет. Вот, – он протянул картонный прямоугольник со смятыми углами, – это номер местного такси. А дома – ноге полный покой, желательно на чем-то мягком и теплом, например, подушке. – Он аккуратно провел подушечками пальцев по выступающим косточкам:  
– Уверен, согревающих мазей у тебя достаточно, но не торопись с ними. Лучше на ночь. И эластичный бинт.  
– Я в курсе, – отмер Артур: прикосновение было приятным, а голос вообще действовал как-то странно. Будто гипнотизировал. Наверняка все дело в акценте, кажется, английском. – Спасибо. Ты доктор?

Артур попытался высвободить ногу, но Имс не дал, легко придерживая пятку и массируя свод стопы.

– Сейчас тренер, – он отрицательно покачал головой. – Успел насмотреться на травмы, да и своих хватало, – Имс грустно усмехнулся и посмотрел Артуру в глаза: – Ты прости Ари, она твоя фанатка. Вообще она милая девочка, но, когда видит своего кумира, мозги отшибает напрочь.  
– Надеюсь, она не будет просить расписаться ей на груди? – ехидно заметил Артур.  
– Для начала ее придется найти, – в тон ему ответил Имс. – Но нет, не станет. Это я тебе гарантирую, – он еще раз провел ладонью по стопе, пробежался пальцами по подошве – Артур дернулся, щекотно же! – и, поставив ногу на пол, встал. – Ну, я пойду, пожалуй. Бывай, мистер Флеминг.  
– Счастливо, мистер Имс. 

Лежа дома перед телевизором и устроив ногу на большом пуфе, Артур вполуха слушал стенания Кобба по телефону о том, что он рано вышел на лед. Доминик по-прежнему предлагал вернуться в Лос-Анджелес, где его ждут команда тренеров во главе с Майлзом и лучшие спортивные врачи. 

– Ну, хочешь, они приедут к тебе? Их содержание, конечно, влетит тебе в копеечку, но… – предложил менеджер.  
– Нет, никаких тренеров, докторов и прочего персонала. Я хочу побыть один. И ты не смей сюда тащиться. Я скажу, когда приехать, – резко и грубо перебил его Артур.  
– Договорились, – вздохнул Доминик. За годы работы он выучил одно, но главное правило: никогда не спорить с Артуром. Видимо, в этом и был секрет их длительного и успешного сотрудничества. 

Артур отключился и отбросил телефон на диван, посмотрел на ногу:

– Тем более, что тут уже есть один тренер. Пока этого достаточно, – на губах его играла задумчивая улыбка. 

~ * ~

Нэш был ужасен чуть более, чем полностью. Он неплохо держался на коньках, мог выполнить любой разворот, но, когда дело доходило до поддержек, Имс зажмуривался и вжимал голову в плечи: Ариадна неизменно падала. У бедняжки наверняка все тело было в синяках, но желание принять участие в главных соревнованиях страны было сильнее боли и слез. Или нет.

– Хватит, – завопила девушка. – Хватит, издеваться надо мной Нэш. Ты никогда не сможешь выполнить это. Возвращайся в свои танцы на льду, – зло сказала она и, перепрыгнув через порожек, направилась к выходу, стуча лезвиями.  
– Переобуться не забудь, – только и успел крикнуть ей вслед Имс и перевел суровый взгляд на Нэша: – Ты угробишь ее, ты понимаешь это? Если она получит травму до соревнований, она никогда тебе этого не простит. В какой бы вечной любви ты ей не клялся.  
– Я понимаю, – пробурчал Нэш. – Но ведь я стараюсь, у меня уже лучше получается!  
– Извини, друг, но этого недостаточно, – Имс развел руками. – Времени осталось только на притирку с партнером и оттачивание навыков, а не на обучение новым трюкам. Боюсь, она права, тебе стоит вернуться к танцам.  
– К черту все! – рыкнул Нэш и, стукнув зубцом конька о бортик, умчался следом за Ариадной.  
– Отлично потренировались, – вздохнул Имс. 

До соревнований действительно оставалось все меньше времени, а подготовка шла из рук вон плохо, и Имс всерьез подумывал о том, чтобы отказаться от участия. У Ариадны была превосходная техника, но ей ужасно не везло с партнерами. Нэш был третьим, кто ушел вот так, хлопнув дверью. Кажется, первым был Ноа, который не выдержал интенсивности тренировок и энтузиазма Ариадны. После него пришел Майкл, очень говорливый и самоуверенный. Его хватило недели на две, прежде чем Ариадна расцарапала ему лицо. Иногда она бывала слишком эмоциональной. И вот теперь Нэш. С него, пожалуй, стоило начать. Он волочился за Ариадной еще со средней школы, но она не давала ему и шанса. Кажется, он и на коньки-то встал только ради нее. Только ее тринадцать лет подготовки против его неполных пяти не шли ни в какое сравнение. Имс до сих пор не понимал, почему она согласилась стать с ним в пару, да и как он это допустил тоже. 

– Не сдаваться, никогда не сдаваться, – прошептал он себе и потер ладонями лицо. – Мне надо выпить. И подумать. Необязательно в такой последовательности. Что у нас сегодня? Пятница. Как удачно, – бормотал Имс, застегивая куртку и повыше поднимая воротник. 

В баре было людно, как и всегда в вечер пятницы: «белые воротнички» выбирались выпить по стаканчику после трудной рабочей недели. Но одно место у барной стойки всегда пустовало. Юсуф, местный бармен, всем говорил, что у стула подпилена ножка и никто не знает, под кем она треснет окончательно. Хитрый лис. 

– Тяжелый день? – понимающе улыбнулся он, наполняя бокал кеговым пивом.  
– Это твоя дежурная пятничная фраза? – Имс уселся на тот самый стул, поймал на себе несколько внимательных насмешливых взглядов и отпил пенного.  
– Значит, все-таки тяжелый, – констатировал бармен. – Рассказывай. Снова Сайто?

Имс на секунду напрягся и тут же мотнул головой: говорить не хотелось.

– Значит, Ариадна. Очередного партнера отшила? – Имс слабо улыбнулся и сделал еще один глоток, достал сигарету и, прикурив, сладко затянулся. Попытки бросить он давно оставил, но старался прикладываться к никотину пореже.  
– Так хорошо меня знаешь? – усмехнулся он в ответ на понимающий взгляд Юсуфа.  
– Сейчас? Наверное, – он пожал плечами, натирая до блеска стакан для виски. – А раньше было раньше. Так что там твоя маленькая бестия?  
– Выгнала Нэша и снова осталась без партнера. Говорю тебе: мы провалим эти соревнования. И в одиночное катание ей переходить уже поздно, возраст давно не тот, – пожаловался Имс, потушил окурок в услужливо подставленной пепельнице и тут же потянулся за следующей сигаретой. – Очень невовремя ее партнер сломал ногу. Мне кажется, она капризничает еще и потому, что привыкла кататься только с ним. Но Уорен никак не успеет восстановиться, а я ей даже для тренировок партнера подобрать не могу.  
– Полный неудачник, – подвел итог Юсуф и поставил перед Имсом еще один бокал пива.  
– Ты умеешь поддержать, – Имс выпустил колечко дыма.  
– А что, от лести тебе станет лучше? – притворно удивился Юсуф. – Послушай, чтобы найти решение проблемы, ее нужно отпустить, – Имс усмехнулся и посмотрел на бутылку бурбона в руках бармена. – Отпустить, а не напиться до беспамятства, – строгим наставительным тоном произнес тот.  
– Это уже давно пройденный этап, – Имс окинул взглядом зал, в голове мелькнула мысль о другом способе забыться. За столиками у стен в основном сидели парочки и компании, а за высокими столами-стойками шумели завсегдатаи, такие же, как Имс. Пару раз об него потерлась грудью новая официантка, старательно делая вид, что собирает заказ со стойки на поднос. Имс прикинулся валенком: Юсуф будет недоволен, если отсюда свалит еще одна девочка на побегушках. Сам же бармен кивнул в другой угол стойки, где почти напротив Имса сидел довольно симпатичный парень. Он потягивал виски из тонкостенного стакана и пристально смотрел на Имса.  
– Передать ему что-нибудь? – лукаво улыбнулся Юсуф, протягивая салфетку и ручку.  
– Не сегодня, – отказался Имс, допил свое пиво, бросил на стол пару смятых купюр и, махнув Юсуфу рукой на прощание, вышел из прокуренного бара на свежий воздух. – Отпустить, говоришь. Ну, попробуем.

Решение действительно нашлось само и всего в течение недели. И звали его Роберт Фишер.

~ * ~ 

Артур был зол. Черт, да он был в ярости! Ему потребовалась всего пара дней, чтобы выяснить всю подноготную Имса, и он совсем не обрадовался тому, что ему преподнесла всемирная паутина. Конечно, Интернет перевирал новостную ленту по три раза на дню, но даже если разделить полученную информацию на десять, выходило скверно. 

К его чести, Имс не солгал ему, сказав, что своих травм хватало. У бывшего фигуриста Имса Галлахера их было предостаточно, в том числе и лодыжки. Еще в его прошлом было достаточно сомнительных связей, много наркотиков и скандалов. Победы тоже были в прошлом. Молодой и перспективный, Имс похоронил свою карьеру, так ее толком и не начав: дальше выступлений – не самых лучших – на Чемпионате Мира он так и не продвинулся. Артур успел посмотреть все видео десятилетней давности, какие только сумел найти, чтобы понять – Имс похерил свой талант собственными руками. Собственными мозолистыми руками, которыми прижимал к его ноге лед. Как? Зачем?

Но злился Артур не поэтому. У него было чутье на людей. Он отлично распознавал липких журналистов и папарацци и не подпускал к себе «охотниц за головами» – дамочек, которые ставили в блокноты галочки напротив фамилии известной личности, с которой им удалось переспать. И с такой же легкостью он мог почувствовать любого человека. Так почему же он не почуял в Имсе неудачника? «Потому что он им не был», – орал внутренний голос Артура, а вот упрямые факты говорили другое.  
Артур не был снобом, но старался держаться подальше от тех, кто не способен навести порядок в своей жизни. На них нельзя было положиться, и, что еще хуже, им нельзя доверять. И вот он Имс. Имс, который расположил его к себе за десять минут после знакомства. Имс, который ничего в жизни не добился. Мистика какая-то.  
Артур не желал иметь никаких дел с неудачником.  
Но очень хотел получше узнать Имса. 

Муки выбора не давали ему покоя уже почти неделю. Он старательно избегал Имса, уходя с тренировки немного раньше, чтобы не столкнуться с ним нос к носу в раздевалке или где-то на арене. И это тоже злило. Он никогда ничего и никого не избегал. 

– Чертов Имс! Мы еще толком не знакомы, а он меня уже бесит, – прорычал Артур, навернул еще два круга троек5, сделал выход на тулуп и резко затормозил. – Катастрофа! – От злости он терял концентрацию.

Артур остановился у бортика, сделал пару глубоких вдохов, досчитал до десяти, потом еще раз и еще. Когда кровь в голове перестала шуметь, а дыхание выровнялось, он снова заскользил по льду. Он отрабатывал зубцовые прыжки, и на очереди был злосчастный тулуп. Артур на пробу сделал пару флипов6 и лутц7 и, не делая перерыв, вышел на тулуп, оттолкнулся зубцом, пару раз обернулся вокруг своей оси и приземлился на правую ногу, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Нога наконец входила в норму, боли он больше не чувствовал.

– Чисто! – сказал Доминик и похлопал в ладоши. – А ты тут времени не теряешь. Я боялся, что ты будешь хандрить один в пустой квартире.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – Артур не был рад менеджеру. Еще больше его рассердило, как тихо тот подкрался.  
– И тебе доброе утро, Артур, – совсем не обиделся Кобб. Видимо, он успел привыкнуть к сложностям его характера. – Я привез тебе отличные новости! – и тут же, без паузы, добавил: – Тебя приглашают на телевидение!  
– Я же сказал, что не собираюсь давать никаких интервью до начала соревнований. Прокомментируй мою травму сам, расскажи о планах, но только в общих чертах, без конкретики. Пусть сами придумают, что им больше нравится, мне все равно, – Артур притормозил у бортика напротив Доминика.  
– Нет, не для интервью. Тебя зовут принять участие в ледовом шоу…  
– Нет, – резко прервал его Артур. – Я не обезьянка в цирке, на которую приходят посмотреть с детьми.  
– Это серьезное шоу на национальном канале, – затараторил Дом. – Отличная реклама и возможность восстановиться!  
– Я уже восстанавливаюсь, ты меня как раз отвлекаешь пустой болтовней. Что непонятного в слове «нет»? – Артур постарался сделать голос как можно жестче и подкрепил фразу таким же взглядом.  
– Непонятно, почему ты отказываешься? Ты останешься на пике славы, тебе хорошо заплатят, выиграешь в шоу и ногу натренируешь – подготовишься к соревнованиям и Олимпиаде заодно, – гнул свое Кобб.  
– А если не выиграю, скажут, что я после травмы так и не восстановился и не могу выиграть даже у любителей?  
– Ну, тут мы можем хорошо заплатить. Я знаю парочку судей, – попытался пошутить Дом. Ох, и напрасно он это сделал.  
– Я — серьезный спортсмен, а не шут гороховый, который бегает по арене, выбивая чечетку на льду. Мой ответ «нет». И он окончательный! – Артур закипал все больше.  
– В таких шоу принимают участие многие спортсмены! – не унимался Кобб.  
– И многие из них возвращаются в спорт после этого? – ехидно спросил Артур, вздергивая бровь.  
– Ну… не знаю, – соврал менеджер. – Нет, наверное.  
– Правильно, потому что они приходят заканчивать свою карьеру в свете софитов, а мне больше нравится блеск золота. Олимпийского в том числе.  
– Артур, – Доминик предпринял очередную попытку уговорить его, – это хорошее предложение. Поверь мне. Разве я когда-нибудь разочаровывал тебя?  
– Нет, но вот сейчас у тебя все шансы, – отрезал Артур и, оттолкнувшись от бортика, направился в противоположную сторону катка, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
– Подумай, я позвоню тебе позже! – крикнул ему в след Кобб и вышел из зала. 

С реберными прыжками8 дела обстояли хуже, чем с зубцовыми. Артур чувствовал себя первогодкой на льду. И если одиночный и двойной аксель9 он легко делал с закрытыми глазами, то тройной удавался ему с трудом.  
Чтобы немного расслабиться и настроиться, Артур нарезал пару кругов троек и простых ойлеров10.  
– Раз с акселем сегодня не судьба, будет сальхов11, – решил он и, сделав моухок, легко выполнил одинарный прыжок. Улыбнувшись, Артур повторил маневр, но на этот раз сделал два оборота.  
– Неплохо, а тройной? – спросил он сам у себя.

Тройной сальхов не получился. Видимо, сегодня был просто не день тройных прыжков, но Артур попытался снова. Ему никак не удавалось сделать этот последний оборот и нормально приземлиться на правую ногу. И он не знал, что именно не дает ему собраться и сконцентрироваться: страх или злость.

– Тебе нужно расслабиться и просто отпустить себя, – Имс стоял у дверцы, к которой уже подъезжал Артур. – Чем меньше думаешь о прыжке, тем лучше он получается, – на его лице играла стоваттная улыбка.  
– Ага, и этот совет мне дает наркоман, который не смог докрутить двойной аксель. Ты тогда был недостаточно расслаблен или ломка не давала покоя? – зло ответил Артур, стукнул дверцей и вперил взгляд в Имса. У того был такой вид, словно его хорошенько приложили кирпичом – или сразу о целую стену. Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица.  
– Бывший наркоман, но спасибо, что напомнил, – холодно ответил Галлахер. – Рад, что эти видео на ютубе еще кто-то смотрит. Или тебе рассказал кто-то из старожилов арены? Хотя неважно. Не думал, что ты такой сноб, – и, развернувшись, направился в сторону женской раздевалки. Видимо, там уже была Ариадна.  
– Мудак! – выкрикнул ему в спину Артур и как-то весь обмяк и стек на лавку. Какого черта он так рассердился на Имса? Как будто он был ему что-то должен, дал какое-то обещание и не выполнил его. Точно мистика какая-то. 

Фыркнув себе под нос, Артур встал и пошел переодеваться, его время на льду на сегодня вышло. 

~ *~ 

Интернетом умел пользоваться не только Артур. Имс, устав от постоянного щебетания Ариадны о Флеминге, все-таки посмотрел несколько видео с его выступлениями. Артур был хорош. Так же хорош, как и сам Имс когда-то. Лед под его ногами струился, перетекал, будто живое полотно, а сам Артур скользил по нему уверенно и смело.  
И это ни шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, как Артур катался сейчас. Простые прыжки, которые фигуристы учат чуть ли не самыми первыми, давались ему с трудом. Имс подозревал, что причиной тому страх или, возможно, фантомная боль в ноге. Верить ни в то, ни в другое не хотелось – это бы поставило крест на его карьере. Фигурист, который боится льда, никогда не добьется успеха – это спорт для тех, кто готов к риску. 

Но Артур упорно тренировался, раз за разом повышая себе планку. И кое-что ему действительно удавалось.

Наблюдая за ним из своего укрытия – в тени за зрительскими сидениями, Имс улыбался и мысленно старался его подбодрить. Конечно, этот звездный мальчик задел его своим комментарием, но это вовсе не повод не восхищаться его талантом. Ну, и не только талантом. С некоторых пор Имс перестал врать себе. Артур ему нравился не только как фигурист, и потому стало отчего-то так важно показать, что он тоже чего-то стоит. 

Артур отрабатывал прыжки, падал и снова поднимался, выходил на позицию и повторял прыжок. Падал и поднимался, с каждым разом стараясь усложнить прыжок. Он ругался, рычал и бил кулаком в бортик, а потом снова делал тройку или моухок и выходил на прыжок. Артур уходил со льда измотанным и уставшим, но, кажется, довольным собой. 

После очередного такого наблюдения Имс стоял на крыльце арены и курил, глядя, как по ступенькам к нему подбегала Ариадна, полная энтузиазма:  
– Ну, как он там? – спросила она.  
– Кто? – удивился Имс.  
– Ну как «кто»? Флеминг! У него уже лучше получается? – ее глаза горели фанатским огнем, что не могло не вызывать улыбку. Хотя она постоянно на это обижалась.  
– Понятия не имею, я только что пришел, – пожал плечами Имс.  
– Так я и поверила. У тебя глаза уже широко открыты, и ты не ворчишь почти, – надула губки Ари. – Фишер-то уже здесь?  
– Прямо за тобой, – ответил Роберт. – Видишь, я исправляюсь, уже без опозданий.  
– Вижу, – буркнула Ариадна и быстро вошла в здание.  
– Она долго будет дуться? – спросил Роберт, печально провожая взглядом девушку.  
– Пока у вас не получится первая поддержка, потом она тебя расцелует, – уверенно ответил Имс, выбрасывая окурок в урну. – Идем, а то оба получим за опоздание, – он подмигнул молодому фигуристу и легко похлопал его по плечу. Кататься с Ариадной было трудно, но и Роберт, как оказалось, был не промах. 

Имс как раз зашел проведать Уорена, когда столкнулся в дверях с юным дарованием – Робертом Фишером, давним другом и каким-то дальним кузеном фигуриста. И так стали звезды – или кто там наверху ответственный за чудеса? – что он оказался фигуристом-парником без пары. Его партнерша то ли в религию ударилась, то ли влюбилась в жутко религиозного парня – Имс особо не вникал – и оставила свою карьеру, решив посвятить себя семье и воспитанию троих детей. Правда, в планах пока даже женитьбы не было, но фигурное катание она уже на всякий случай оставила. Имс посчитал это знаком и мысленно поблагодарил Юсуфа. Его метод сработал.  
Фишер был хорошо подготовлен и находился в отличной форме. Ариадна, конечно, пофыркала, но ровно до тех пор, пока они не выполнили простую связку из обязательной программы. Роберт ей явно понравился. Миновав этот этап в притирке, они перешли к сложному – было необходимо добиться от них идеальной синхронности. Имс заранее приготовился к скандалам и обоюдному шипению, но Роберт довольно спокойно переносил замечания Ариадны: не повышал голос, не перебивал, давая высказать недовольство, а после припечатывал партнершу одной фразой, после чего та закрывала рот, плотно сжимала губы и подавала руку для следующей попытки. Создавалось впечатление, что он ее воспитывает, но, присмотревшись, Имс понял – приручает. И сам учится ей подчиняться. Парень быстро понял, что, если он хочет добиться ее расположения, придется слушаться. Видимо, для него эти соревнования тоже имели большое значение.

– Так, сегодня я не слезу с вас пока не отработаем тодес12, – объявил Имс, доставая термос и наливая в жестяную кружку кофе. – Синхронное вращение у вас идет неплохо, но это вовсе не предел мечтаний.

Ариадна вздохнула и угрюмо уставилась на Роберта. Тот ответил ей спокойным взглядом, слегка вздернул подбородок и, подкатившись, подал руку.  
– Приступим? – предложил он.  
– А как же, – в тон ему ответила Ариадна и последовала за ним, набирая скорость для разогревочных упражнений. 

На третьем часу тренировки Ариадна заныла:  
– Перерыв, мне надо передохнуть, – она мельком глянула на Роберта. – Нам надо передохнуть.  
– Ладно, – согласился Имс и потянулся к сумке: там был еще один термос, с какао. – В целом неплохо, но назад-наружу хуже. Перенесем его на вечернюю тренировку, – он окинул взглядом уставшую пару, – или на завтрашнее утро. Оставшееся время потратим на тодес вперед-внутрь и отработку связки с ним.  
– Деспот, – буркнула Ариадна, обхватив ладонями кружку и сделав глоток.  
– Ты хочешь победить, – пожал плечами Имс.  
– Хотеть я могу чего угодно, но я реально оцениваю свои шансы на выигрыш, – Ариадна прямо посмотрела на него. – Не в этом году, Имс. Мы оба это знаем.  
– И это вовсе не повод халтурить, – серьезно заявил он. – Допивайте и на лед.  
– Я же говорю – «деспот»! – хихикнула Ари, но послушно отдала кружку и аккуратно переступила порожек, опираясь на галантно поданную руку Фишера.

– Третируешь свою пару? – Имс услышал позади себя голос. Очень знакомый голос. Неприятно знакомый голос.  
– Что тебе здесь нужно, Сайто? – он резко обернулся и уставился на подходящего к нему японца. Как всегда, одет с иголочки: дорогой костюм, галстук в тон рубашке, начищенные туфли и мягкое кашемировое пальто, небрежно переброшенное через руку.  
– Зачем же так грубо, – мужчина расплылся в улыбке и покачал головой. – Зашел проведать старого друга, – он сделал паузу, – забрать должок…  
– Я ничего тебе не должен, – Имс нервно сжал руки в кулаки, тут же расправил ладони и сунул их в карманы спортивных штанов. – Убирайся.  
– На самом деле я с предложением, – было видно, как у Сайто дернулся глаз, но он проигнорировал последнюю фразу, продолжая улыбаться. – Я слышал, твоей паре нужен спонсор.  
– У тебя неверная информация, – снова перебил его Имс.  
– А если я сам предложу ей свои услуги? – Сайто кивнул в сторону скользящей параллельно льду Ариадны. – Ты позволишь ей принять решение самостоятельно?  
– Она еще несовершеннолетняя, финансовые решения за нее принимают родители, а в их отсутствие – вот это сюрприз! – ее тренер, то есть я. И мой ответ ты уже услышал. Убирайся! – Имс выдохнул через нос и сильнее сжал челюсти. Прошло несколько лет, а Сайто по-прежнему вызвал только гнев и желание начистить ему морду.  
– И все же я оставлю ей свою визитку. Передашь? – Сайто протянул картонку Имсу, но тот не стал принимать ее из его рук. Тогда он просто опустил карточку около спортивной сумки девушки.  
– Ритуально сожгу ее под звуки Led Zeppelin, – сквозь зубы ответил Имс и отвернулся к катку. 

– Эй, с такими людьми не ссорятся, – сегодня был просто день неудачных встреч. За спиной Имса стоял Артур и держал в руках злосчастную визитку.  
– Тебя забыл спросить, – огрызнулся Имс. – Тебе чего надо? Пришел поучить наркомана правильной жизни? Подготовил речь, обличающую мои ошибки? Позлорадствовать захотелось? А?  
– Я просто хотел сказать, что, возможно, был неправ в отношении тебя, но теперь вижу – не ошибся, – прошипел ему в лицо Артур. – Мудак — он и есть мудак!

Он скомкал белую картонку, которую так и не выпустил из рук, бросил под ноги Имсу и, повернувшись на каблуках, быстрым шагом направился к выходу.

– Что? Неправ? – опешил Имс. – Артур! Стой! – но тот, похоже, его уже не слышал. – Черт. Я и правда мудак. Профукал такой шанс помириться. И даже хуже сделал. Идиот, – Имс потер лицо руками и мысленно взвыл. Сегодня просто был не его день. 

~ * ~ 

Утро походило одно на другое: подъем в пять, легкая пробежка в ближайшем парке, чашка кофе вместо завтрака и изнуряющая трехчасовая тренировка. Артур жил в таком ритме последние лет семь и начинал дергаться, если сбивался с режима. Именно поэтому он так стремился поскорее выбраться из больницы – жизнь должна была вернуться в привычное русло. 

Но вот они, серые будни, а он так и не почувствовал твердую почву под ногами. Точнее, лед. Артур занимался фигурным катанием сколько себя помнил и не представлял жизни без спорта. Он с ужасом ждал момента, когда его карьера сойдет на нет и место придется уступить кому-то более молодому и проворному. А пока очень хотелось выжать из себя все – по максимуму, действовать на пределе возможностей. Всякий раз достигая новой вершины, устанавливая новый рекорд, он знал – есть к чему стремиться. Теперь же его пределом был тройной тулуп и предложение принять участие в каком-то ледовом шоу на национальном канале.  
Но Артур старался держать себя в руках и не впадать в панику и – тем более – депрессию. На это просто не было времени, до соревнований оставалось всего несколько месяцев, а он еще даже не начинал отрабатывать каскады прыжков и этот чертов риттбергер, будь он неладен! Прыжок, который был коронной фишкой его программы, теперь пугал до икоты и вызывал чуть ли не ужас. 

Артур никогда бы не признался себе в этом, но он боялся. Его трясло всякий раз, когда он только начинал думать о прыжке, не говоря уже о его исполнении. Он знал технику в совершенстве, смог бы рассказать весь процесс по секундам, но показать – увы. И, тем не менее, он привык побеждать, а значит, победит и в этот раз.

Наверное, тренироваться было бы куда легче, не отвлекайся он постоянно на посторонние мысли. А так как в последний месяц в его голове прочно поселился Имс… Словом, держать концентрацию это никак не помогало. Артур несколько раз прокрутил в голове их последний разговор и пришел к выводу, что был неправ. В конце концов, Имс не виноват, что у Артура проблемы, и даже его чертов менеджер больше не верит в его успех на профессиональной арене. И прошлое Имса тоже ни при чем. Оно ведь там и осталось. А этот Имс совсем другой человек, он тренирует пару, стремится к будущему. По крайней мере, в это отчаянно хотелось верить.  
С этой самой верой он и поперся к этому грубияну, чтобы в итоге выкрикнуть ему в лицо оскорбление и гордо удалиться.

– Гордость, конечно, – пробормотал Артур, закончив делать вращения вокруг своей оси. – А толку? Кому от этого легче стало?

По всему выходило, что никому. Ему так точно. Хотя Имс ведь не предпринимал никаких шагов к примирению. Значит, его все устраивало? И правильно. Незачем все это. Они друг другу никто. Подумаешь, тренируются на одном льду. Виделись всего пару раз, если не считать тех нескольких «случайных» стычек в дверях раздевалки. Глупо, конечно, было стоять и слушать приближающиеся шаги, чтобы столкнуться нос к носу, зато можно было заглянуть в глаза Имсу и попытаться понять, что же в нем такого, что никак не отпускает.

Артур уверял себя, что во всем виновато его одиночество. Но он сам этого захотел, бросил команду и менеджера на базе в Лос-Анджелесе и сбежал зализывать раны. А Имс был первым, и, пожалуй, единственным в этом морозном Бостоне, кто отнесся к нему по-человечески, без заискиваний или неприязни. 

– Что же мне с тобой делать, Имс? – спрашивал Артур, в очередной раз так и не решившись на риттбергер, заменив его двойным сальховом. Хоть это уже получалось без сучка и задоринки. 

Он пытался представить их встречу и разговор. Что бы он сказал? С чего бы начал? «Привет, Имс. Думаю, у нас обоих бывают плохие дни, ты попался мне под горячую руку, а я – тебе. Теперь мы квиты, давай начнем с начала?». Нет, с какого начала? Нельзя дважды произвести первое впечатление. Да и говорить за обоих – тоже не то. Все не то. Слова не те, эмоции не те, зато человек, видимо, тот. Раз никак не удавалось выбросить его из головы.

Так толком ничего и не придумав, Артур прошатался по манежу весь день, то и дело натыкаясь на сотрудников или спортсменов, которые просили фото, автограф или какую-нибудь его вещь. Будто он сувенирная лавка какая-то!

В расписании тренировок значилось, что Имс почти удвоил свои часы, урвав два часа вечером, под самое закрытие катка. Артур решил дождаться его и поговорить. Все-таки они были взрослыми людьми. 

Имс гонял своих ребят по льду, не давая и минуты на передышку. Подбадривал и прикрикивал, направлял и указывал на ошибки. Артур, устроившись на самом верху зрительских трибун, плохо видел выражение его лица, зато отлично слышал голос. Когда нужно – командный, а когда и нежный, почти ласкающий. 

– Вот сам бы и показал, как надо! – вдруг подал голос фигурист. Кажется, его звали Роберт, и он был зол.  
– И покажу! Думаешь, совсем заржавел? – неожиданно весело ответил Имс и принялся переобуваться. 

Вставь на лед, он сделал пару движений и дорожку, разогреваясь, а после подхватил Ариадну за руку и потянул за собой, увлекая в круговорот. Приобняв ее за талию и прижав спиной к своей груди, он что-то шепнул ей на ухо, та улыбнулась, кивнула и чуть отодвинулась. Имс отпустил ее правую руку, оставив в ладони левую, и увеличил расстояние между ними на очередном повороте. Артур завороженно наблюдал, как Имс и Ариадна синхронно в движении назад присели, Имс правой рукой перехватил левую руку Ариадны, та оттолкнулась зубцом конька и легко взмыла вверх, опираясь на крепкие ладони Имса. Сделав мах ногами в воздухе и очертив ими дугу, она оказалась над головой Имса, спиной к нему. Имс, развернув ее, пока поднимал, держал девушку на вытянутых руках, продолжая движение назад. После он сделал один оборот вокруг своей оси, переместил руку с ладони на талию Ариадны, та поменяла положение и уже лежала параллельно льду на руке Имса, придерживаясь кистью за его локоть. Имс продолжил вращаться и аккуратно поймал Ариадну, когда она наклонилась в сторону и переместила руки. Она очертила в воздухе колесо и стала на ноги лицом Имсу. 

Артур едва сдержался, чтобы не зааплодировать, его захватили восторг и восхищение. Имс на льду был очень хорош. Больше, чем хорош, он был в своей стихии. И это было самое прекрасное, что он, Артур, когда-либо видел. Ну, кроме него самого. 

– Видел? – протянул Имс, довольно улыбаясь.  
– Видел, – недовольно отозвался Роберт. – Я так тоже смогу.  
– Сможешь, конечно, но уже не сегодня. На сегодня вы оба свободны. Проваливайте отсюда. Жду вас завтра в десять, – беззлобно прогнал их Имс.  
– И почему я не могу быть в паре с тобой, – притворно грустно вздохнула Ариадна.  
– Потому что ты очень хочешь победить, а со мной твои шансы приближаются к нулю, моя маленькая реалистка, – пожал плечами Имс. – И старый я уже стал, – хихикнул он.

Ариадну улыбнулась ему и, взяв Роберта под руку, постучала коньками к раздевалке.

Наверное, это был отличный момент для того, чтобы помириться и поговорить, и Артур уже собрался спуститься вниз из своего укрытия, но Имс снова заскользил по льду. Он катался уверенно, даже дерзко, так, как это делал Артур до падения. На его лице играла улыбка, когда он выходил на прыжок. Вот Артур с легкостью опознал каскад двойных тулупов, пару ойлеров и лутц. Имс взял разгон и сделал двойной сальхов, а следом, отделив парочкой моухоков, двойной риттбергер, аккуратно приземлившись на правую ногу. И закончил свое импровизированное выступление двойным акселем и дорожкой шагов. Выполнив вращение вокруг свое оси, Имс широко расправил руки, словно крылья, и присел в реверансе, кланяясь невидимым зрителям. Позер, конечно, но мастерство было при нем. 

Когда Имс направился к дверце, Артур заторопился вниз – у его сидения в укрытии была цель, но, когда он наконец спустился, Имса уже не оказалось на арене. Тогда он рванул к раздевалкам, но и там никого не было.  
Артур удрученно вздохнул. Момент был упущен. 

~ * ~

Имс стоял напротив стойки в «Старбаксе», задрав голову к меню и чувствуя на себе немного насмешливый взгляд баристы. И хотя мнение окружающих давно перестало его волновать, одному парню все же хотелось угодить. «Черт, нужно было уточнить у Ариадны», – думал Имс, читая названия кофе и кофейных напитков. «Скорее всего черный. Большой стакан», – продолжал рассуждать он. – «Или с молоком? Тогда капучино или латте?». Чувствуя себя идиотом, Имс заказал все. И прихватил на всякий случай сахар. 

Ну вот, кофе он купил, оставалось придумать, как его преподнести так, чтобы на голову не вылили. В принципе, это должен был быть жест доброй воли, попытка помириться. Артур свою уже использовал, теперь вроде как его очередь. И Имс не знал, что его страшит больше: глухое безразличие, которое тот демонстрировал, когда они сталкивались, или буря эмоций с пролитым кофе. Впрочем, эмоции всегда лучше.  
Докурив до фильтра вторую сигарету и аккуратно потушив ее об урну, Имс выбросил окурок и смело направился в здание. Но чем ближе он походил к катку, тем меньше в нем оставалось смелости и запала.

Артур заметил его сразу: нахмурился и почти сразу заскользил в обратную сторону. Интересно, если бы они встретились на улице, он бы перешел на другую сторону? Имс молча присел на лавку, предоставляя Артуру возможность самому решать – принять его подношения или нет. Картонную подставку со стаканчиками у него в руках нельзя было не заметить. Тактика подействовала уже спустя пять минут: Артур подкатился к бортику и гневно уставился на Имса.

– Чего тебе? – спросил он, переводя дыхание.  
– Поговорить, – просто ответил Имс.  
– А это что? – Артур кивнул на стаканчики. – Подлизываешься?  
– Это жест доброй воли, Артур, – Имс улыбнулся краешками рта.  
– Мы ждем кого-то еще? – он красноречиво посмотрел на полностью заполненную подставку: четыре стаканчика для двоих многовато.  
– Нет, не знал, какой ты любишь, – ответил Имс, смущаясь. Ну, точно подлизывается же. Похоже, Артур видел его насквозь.  
– Черный, – коротко ответил тот, и Имс с готовностью поднялся, подошел к бортику и подал ему нужный картонный стакан с зеленой эмблемой «Старбакс».  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Оказалось, что принести кофе было хорошей идеей, но это никак не упрощало диалог. Имс всыпал в свой черный кофе три пакетика сахара, аккуратно разболтал его пластиковой палочкой и, накрыв крышкой, сделал небольшой глоток. Кофе был горячим и крепким, обычно это сочетание отлично бодрило. Видимо, не в этот день.

– Слушай, я хотел сказать…  
– Думаю, я был слишком…

Они заговорили одновременно и так же, не сговариваясь, замолчали. Имс немного улыбнулся, Артур вернул ему такую же несмелую улыбку:  
– Ты что-то хотел сказать…  
– Ты первый…

Ситуация походила на затертый прием романтических комедий: вот сейчас они засмеются, напряжение спадет, и все пойдет как по маслу, они помирятся и будут любить друг друга до конца дней. Да, жаль, что это не романтическая комедия.

– Ладно, я начну, – совершенно серьезно сказал Артур и, как-то приосанившись, выдал вдруг почти торжественно:  
– Имс, хочу попросить у тебя прощения. Извини, что в прошлый раз я так на тебя наорал. У меня был плохой день, и я, очевидно, просто сорвал на тебе зло. И, конечно, я не имею права лезть в твое прошлое и тем более оскорблять тебя. 

Имс от такого официоза даже опешил.

– Ого, – только и смог он выдавить из себя. Но Артур, очевидно, ждал более развернутого ответа, и Имсу пришлось продолжить: – Извинения приняты, но кое в чем ты точно был прав. – Артур вздернул бровь и с интересом посмотрел на него. – Я все-таки мудак. Потому что тоже зря на тебя вызверился. Видимо, у нас обоих бывают плохие дни. И… – вот тут Имсу отказало его красноречие.  
– Не в то время, не в том месте, – подытожил Артур, отпивая из своего стакана. – Квиты?  
– Квиты, – улыбнулся Имс и отсалютовал ему своим кофе.

И снова это неловкое молчание. Вот, выяснили, и что дальше? Было стойкое ощущение, что разговор еще не закончен и вопросов у обоих накопилось гораздо больше, чем ответов. Обстановку разрядил неожиданно зазвонивший телефон Артура. Имс даже дернулся, а вот Артур продолжил пить кофе как ни в чем не бывало.

– Не ответишь? – поинтересовался Имс.  
– Не-а, это наверняка Кобб. Снова будет нудеть про ледовое шоу. Задолбал уже, – недовольно отозвался Артур, снимая крышечку со стакана и с тоской заглядывая внутрь. Видимо, напиток закончился.  
– Это которое по ТВ? – удивился Имс и, получив утвердительный кивок, хмыкнул: – Тебе не нужно шоу, тебе нужен национальный чемпионат.  
– Вот именно это я ему и сказал, – Артур перевел взгляд на два оставшихся стаканчика, сиротливо стоявших на лавке. – А там у тебя что? Какая-нибудь сладкая карамельная гадость?  
– Угу, с молоком. Капучино и латте.  
– Фу, кто это вообще пьет? – скривился Артур. – Хотя давай сюда капучино. Кажется, у меня недостаток кофеина в крови. 

Имс подал ему напиток, взял себе оставшийся и посмотрел на часы: до его тренировки оставалось еще два часа, а вот тренировка Артура была в самом разгаре.

– Эм, я, наверное, тебе мешаю. Рад, что мы все выяснили, – преувеличенно бодро улыбнулся он. – Не буду тебя отвлекать, я и так злоупотребляю твоим временем.  
– Да, мне вроде как готовиться к соревнованиям надо, – тут же ответил Артур, будто ждал повода попрощаться. – Спасибо за кофе.  
– Не за что, – пожал плечами Имс. – Ну, давай. Удачной тренировки!  
– Спасибо, тебе тоже.

Имс медленно уходил от катка, пытаясь придумать повод для следующей встречи. Они только что проложили тоненький мосточек между ними, нужно было его как-то укрепить. Артур оказался быстрее:  
– Имс! – позвал он. – А как тут в Бостоне проводят вечера?  
– Напиваются в баре в компании друзей, – ответил Имс, не задумываясь.  
– Мне подходит, – улыбнулся Артур. – Я зайду за тобой после вечерней тренировки.

Имс радостно закивал, как китайский болванчик, забыв, что иногда эмоции неплохо бы и придержать. 

– И-имс, – протянула Ариадна на вечерней тренировке. – Что я слышу? Новый одеколон? И рубашку переодел. Гляди-ка, Роберт, под цвет глаз. И даже глаженая! Ужас, Имс, я за тебя волнуюсь!  
– Прекрати паясничать, – огрызнулся Имс, – лучше связку отрабатывайте, у вас даже дорожка синхронно не получается, а уже пора прыжки отрабатывать.  
– Не бурчи, а? – отозвалась подопечная. – У тебя свидание?  
– Планы на вечер, – спокойнее ответил он. Ари не отвяжется же. – Решил пропустить пару стаканчиков у Юсуфа.  
– Ага, в бар ты не переодеваешься. Ты же специально домой мотался – на другой конец города, между прочим, мог бы, кстати, и щетину свою сбрить. И кто она? Или он? – Ариадна воспользовалась перепалкой и устроилась у бортика, отдыхая.  
– Не твое дело, – буркнул Имс. Какого черта? Он не обязан отчитываться. – Еще одно слово – и будете вертеться волчком по всей ледовой арене, пока не вырвет обоих, ясно?  
– А я причем? – подал голос молчавший до этого Роберт. – Я же ничего не говорю.  
– А вы пара. Одно целое, и пока ты этого не поймешь, ничего у вас не получится, – покачал головой Имс. – Выбрось из головы мысль, что вы вместе временно. Ты уверен, что Уорен вернется на лед? Я вот нет, да и он, по-моему, тоже. Так что давайте быстро в исходную и связку с самого начала.

Имс сменил тему и ловко отослал пару, но все же Ариадна была права – он готовился. И подумывал сбрить щетину, но решил, что это будет слишком заметно. Хотя наблюдательная Ариадна заметила даже наглаженную рубашку. Черт! И к черту. Нужно решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

Артур появился около девяти. Имс выбил время для вечерней тренировки под самое закрытие, слезно обещая администратору, что они не будут задерживать уборщиков. Впрочем, Салли, таскающий тут тряпку по вечерам, не жаловался, когда ребята, увлекшись, оставались еще на час, а двадцатка, сунутая в темную мозолистую руку, и вовсе делала его улыбчивым стариком. 

Ариадна сразу заметила Флеминга:  
– Ого! Так это с ним ты идешь на свидание? Он что – гей? – зашептала она на ухо Имсу.  
– Не мели ерунды! Я обещал показать ему, как тут проводят вечер, – так же шепотом ответил он.  
– Ага, в баре у Юсуфа, где вы напьетесь, а потом ты проснешься в его постели, – Ари окинула Артура задумчивым взглядом. – Или он в твоей, это как кому повезет.  
– Не будем мы напиваться. У него ранние тренировки. Мы вообще, скорее всего, часок посидим и разойдемся. Он же серьезный спортсмен. У него режим. У тебя, кстати тоже, – сурово закончил он и, прихлопнув девушку по заднице, добавил: – Марш отсюда, мелочь. Завтра снова поддержками буду вас мучить.  
Роберт энергично закивал, попрощался и сам увел Ариадну, подхватив ее под руку.

– Идем? – Артур подошел к Имсу. На нем было короткое черное пальто с поднятым воротом и кепка.  
– Да, минутку, только сумку оставлю в шкафчике, – кивнул Имс, пытаясь скрыть нервозность.  
– Проблемы? – вдруг спросил Артур.  
– А? Ты про Ариадну? – уточнил Имс. – Нет, она просто слишком любопытная. У нее странная тяга ко всему, что ее не касается. Но слухи нам уже обеспечены.  
– Пусть, – равнодушно пожал плечами Артур. – Я давно не обращаю внимания на слухи.  
– Я тоже. 

До бара добирались пешком: во-первых, недалеко, во-вторых, по дороге Имс показал несколько хороших мест – уютную кофейню, пекарню, где продавали самые вкусные ванильные булочки, небольшой супермаркет и прачечную. Артур внимательно слушал, улыбался и кивал. 

В полуподвал к Юсуфу спускались молча, так же, не говоря ни слова, Имс кивнул бармену и прошел вглубь помещения. Там для них был забронирован столик – в самом углу, срытый от посторонних глаз высокой мягкой перегородкой-спинкой.  
– Здесь уютно, – оценил Артур, раздеваясь и присаживаясь.  
– Подожди, сейчас «воротнички» набегут, накурят, и ты изменишь свое мнение, – усмехнулся Имс.  
– Что я могу предложить моим дорогим гостям? – около столика возник Юсуф, точно джинн из бутылки.  
– Виски с колой, – заказал Имс. – Кстати, Юсуф, познакомься, это Артур. Артур, это Юсуф.  
– Очень приятно, – мягко отозвался Артур. – Джин с тоником.  
– Взаимно, – расплылся в улыбке Юсуф и пожал протянутую руку. – Сейчас все будет.  
– Твой друг? – спросил Артур, проводив взглядом бармена за стойку.  
– Угу. Бывает назойливым, зато умеет слушать. Издержки профессии, – улыбнулся Имс. Артур понятливо кивнул. 

Помолчали. Юсуф сам принес напитки и быстро удалился, шепнув что-то официантке. 

– Ты хочешь что-то спросить? – кажется, Имс угадал, потому что Артур поднял на него взгляд от стакана и тут же снова уставился на прозрачную жидкость. – И?  
– Я много читал о тебе. И смотрел, – отрывисто заговорил он. – Что из этого правда?

Имс вздохнул. Этого стоило ожидать: прошлое нагонит тебя, даже если ты бежишь от него со скоростью света. 

– Почти все. Ну, кроме абсолютного бреда. Например, у меня не было романа с Пэрис Хилтон, – попытался отшутиться Имс. Но Артур ждал искренности. – Серьезно, газеты мало что перевирали. Так, немного преувеличивали, но я давал им столько поводов, грех было не воспользоваться. Меня штрафовали за превышение скорости, когда я был под кайфом, брали за хранение и употребление наркотиков, я не помню всех лиц своих девиц. И парней тоже. В калейдоскопе слава-деньги-наркотики-секс оказалось очень легко потеряться. Я медленно погружался в это болото, и не было никого, кто мог бы вытащить меня оттуда, схватив за воротник.  
– И когда ты остановился? – тихо спросил Артур, стоило Имсу замолчать.  
– Когда падать было уже некуда, – грустно улыбнулся Имс.  
– И что? Когда ты опустился на самое дно, тебя настигло прозрение? – Артур скептически вздернул бровь.  
– Меня настигла ломка: адское ощущение, когда все кости прокручивают через мясорубку, – невесело ответил Имс. – А после в каком-то притоне меня нашел Юсуф. Притащил сюда и запер в подсобке, продержал там неделю и выпустил, только когда я поклялся, что больше никогда не прикоснусь ни к чему крепче никотина и кофеина.  
– И ты держишь клятву? – с подозрением поинтересовался Артур.  
– Этот чувак в меня поверил, когда я был похож на кусок дерьма. Я не могу его подвести, – пожал плечами Имс и сделал большой глоток виски.  
– Тогда еще один вопрос, – Имс насторожился, была одна тема, затрагивать которую сегодня совсем не хотелось. – Как вышло так, что одиночник тренирует пару? – улыбнулся Артур.  
– О, тут все просто, – расслабился Имс. – Когда я пришел в себя и перестал шарахаться собственного отражения, отправился в реабилитационную клинику и попытался вернуть себе свою жизнь. Ясное дело, там меня уже никто не ждал, а дорога в одиночники вообще была закрыта наглухо. Тогда я решил попробовать себя в парном катании: комплекция позволяла, а вот возраст уже не тот. Но Роуз Монтгомери – святая женщина – сжалилась надо мной и поставила в пару со своей племянницей. Мы неплохо откатали сезон в любителях, но до профессионалов так и не дотянули. И тогда она предложила мне должность тренера у нее в команде. Конечно, я согласился, вариантов-то не много. Я больше ничего не умею делать.  
– Неправда, – вклинился внезапно подошедший Юсуф, обновляя их напитки, – он отлично отмывает туалеты и подсобки, – обратился он уже к Артуру.  
– Ты умеешь сделать рекламу, друг, – хихикнул Имс.  
– А что? Ты напрасно принижаешь себя, – невозмутимо ответил Юсуф. – На самом деле он отличный парень, ему просто не хватает веры в себя, – он похлопал Имса по плечу и вернулся к работе.  
– Он всегда такой? – Артур с улыбкой смотрел Имсу в глаза.  
– Ненавязчивый или непосредственный? Всегда. Юсуф — бармен, и ему нет равных в смешивании как коктейлей, так и человеческих жизней. Он любит хвастаться тем, что свел несколько счастливых пар. Правда, я ни с одной из них не знаком.  
– И нас он тоже собирается свести? – улыбка Артура стала шире.  
– Он уже это делает, посмотри на свой стакан – он снова полон, – Имс вернул ему улыбку и приложился к своему виски.

Выбирались из бара ближе к полуночи. Артур был немного хмельным, Имс, хоть и выпил в два раза больше, совсем не чувствовал алкоголя. Говорить с Артуром оказалось легко и весело, когда тот перестал осторожничать и спрятал, наконец, свои колючки. Имс никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что Артур похож на дикобраза, того и гляди выстрелит в тебя сотнями игл. Но тот, получив ответы на свои вопросы, как будто успокоился и даже немного раскрылся, рассказав о своих университетских буднях и как приходилось совмещать учебу и спорт, иначе родители не давали продыху. Зато теперь он жил один и никого не спрашивал, что и как ему делать.

Имс вызвался проводить его до двери подъезда, и Артур почему-то не отказался. По дороге они снова болтали обо всем и ни о чем, зашли в кофейню и взяли по стаканчику тягуче-темного напитка с собой, чтобы согреться, потому что Бостон — не ЛА, здесь зимой действительно холодно и не стоит забывать перчатки. Имс пытался греть ладони Артура, а потом бесцеремонно забрал одну к себе в карман, где переплел их пальцы, а во вторую всучил бумажный стаканчик. Артур только улыбался и хихикал в ответ. Кажется, Имс недооценил степень его опьянения.

– И-имс, – сказал он. – Мне давно не было так хорошо! Постоянно такой напряг, проблемы, соревнования, травма, восстановление, тренировки. А сейчас – хорошо! В голове пусто-пусто. Вот что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что мне нужно расслабиться!  
– Нет, я говорил, что тебе нужно отпустить проблему, а не напиться. Завтра ты об этом пожалеешь, – назидательно сказал Имс, подводя Артура к нужной двери.  
– Завтра будет завтра, – легкомысленно отмахнулся Артур. – Зайдешь? На кофе.  
– Мы только что выпили по здоровенной чашке. Еще одну мое сердце не выдержит. Да и твое тоже. У кого-то завтра утром тренировка, – Имс прекрасно понимал, что приглашение на кофе эвфемизм того, что за ним последует. С Артуром торопить события не хотелось. И стать развлечением на одну ночь — тоже.  
– Если ты так считаешь, – Артур пожал плечами, достал из кармана ключи и уже вставил один из них в замок, когда повернулся и спросил: – До завтра?  
– До завтра, – кивнул Имс, улыбаясь.

Он дождался, пока Артур поднялся к себе и зажег свет в квартире, и только после этого ушел на перекресток ловить такси. Ему тоже нужно было поспать хоть пару часов.

~ * ~

Артур чувствовал себя школьником, который перешел в новую школу и наконец нашел себе друга. С Имсом было интересно, весело и легко. Вечер в баре, который запомнился откровением, стал началом чего-то очень важного и большого. Артур убеждал себя, что имя этому – дружба. Впрочем, врать себе он никогда не умел и ко второй неделе из прогулок по городу понял — дружить с Имсом он не сможет. Друга не хотелось прижать к ближайшей стене и поцеловать.

Имс же, как назло, держал дистанцию: вежливо отказывался от приглашений на кофе – зато исправно приносил его на тренировку рано утром, держал руки при себе и не отпускал в его адрес сальных шуточек. Но Артуру хватало взглядов, коротких, вороватых взглядов, которые он периодически ловил на себе. От них по всему телу пробегала волна необъяснимого жара, а губы расплывались в улыбке. Чувства Артура были взаимны, и он решил, что пока этого достаточно.

Имс всегда приходил к середине тренировки, когда Артур уже успевал разогреться и отработать один из элементов будущей программы. Пока это все выглядело как разрозненные куски, но он обязательно все соединит, когда подберет музыку. Обычно этим занимался его тренер, Майлз, но в этот раз хотел все сделать сам. Его возвращение будет только его заслугой. И, может быть, чуть-чуть Имса. Его поддержка и подбадривания оказались отличной мотивацией.

Когда Артур вышел из раздевалки, Имс уже сидел на лавке и переобувался.  
– Ничего не перепутал? – насмешливо сказал ему Артур. – Сейчас мое время для тренировки.  
– Привет, – Имс будто расцветал всякий раз, когда видел его. Артуру это нравилось. – Конечно, твое. Хочу кое-что попробовать.  
– Ты сегодня без кофе? – Артур осмотрел лавку по обе стороны от Имса.  
– Обижаешь, – улыбнулся тот, выуживая из спортивной сумки небольшой термос и кружки. – Сегодня по моему рецепту.  
– С каким-нибудь экзотическим перцем? – Артур принюхался – запах ему нравился.  
– Никакого перца, но да, ты угадал, специи там есть, – Имс прищурился и отпил небольшой глоток.  
– Вкусно, – вынес свой вердикт Артур. – Так что ты задумал?  
– Покататься, – голос Имса был беспечным, но Артур научился распознавать в нем тревогу и волнение. – Вместе.  
– Имс, я одиночник, если ты рассчитываешь на синхронные покатушки, то это не ко мне, – покачал головой Артур, хотя идея ему понравилась. Имс на льду был очень хорош.  
– Какое совпадение, я тоже, – кивнул Имс. – Но попробовать стоит.  
– Считай, уговорил, – Артур дернул уголками рта вместо улыбки и внимательно посмотрел Имсу в глаза. Хуже точно не будет. К тому же он всегда может попросить оставить его одного, и Имс не обидится. Он с большим уважением относился к его личному пространству. Что странно для такого парня.

Только сделав несколько разогревочных прокатов и элементов, Артур понял, чего хотел добиться Имс. Их совместное катание походило на игру: Имс делал дорожку шагов, и Артур велся, показывая, как это делают сейчас, Имс нарезал восьмерки и тройки, а Артур демонстрировал ему свое умение. Имс подзадоривал его, подталкивал, и Артур с радостью принял эту игру. Предложи Имс помощь с советами и наставлениями, Артур бы не задумываясь послал его к чертям собачьим, но вот так, практически разводя его на слабо… Хитрец!

Имсу было слегка за тридцать, пик его спортивной формы давно миновал, но прыжки по-прежнему удавались ему с легкостью. Артур быстро перехватил инициативу и стал сам задавать тон: двойной сальхов, ойлер и снова двойной сальхов, моухок, тулуп и тройной лутц. Имс повторил без запинки, мягко приземлившись на ребро и продолжив скольжение назад.

Артур похлопал в ладоши:  
– А ты еще на что-то годишься, – дразнил он Имса.  
– Ты так думаешь? – улыбнулся он в ответ. – А что ты скажешь на это?

Имс взял разгон, вышел на прыжок с тройки и сделал двойной риттбергер, приземлившись на лезвие и резко затормозив.

– Скажу, что ты позер! – выкрикнул ему на другую сторону катка Артур и тут же последовал его примеру: разгон, выход на прыжок, амортизация, толчок и… никакого риттбергера. Артур почти оторвался от льда, когда его внезапно сковал ужас. Он чудом не врезался в бортик. Впрочем, Имс на чудо не слишком походил. Он стоял рядом, держал за плечи и что-то говорил:  
– … Артур, ты слышишь меня? Артур? Ответь? – кажется, он даже тряс его.  
– Слышу, прекрати, – он вывернулся из медвежьих лап и откатился на пару метров. Было неловко. Стыдно. Хотелось прогнать Имса, побыть одному, но тот не давал и шанса.  
– Не закрывайся, не надо, – сказал он, приближаясь. – Прости, не стоило мне делать этот прыжок.  
– Нет, все правильно, я должен победить свой страх, но каждый раз, когда я делаю выход, тело будто цепенеет, – неожиданно признался Артур.  
– Чего ты боишься? Упасть?  
– Не говори глупостей! – взъярился Артур. – Нас с детства учат не бояться падений, даже как падать, чтобы было меньше повреждений.  
– Значит, поражения? Ты не привык проигрывать, да? – понимающе кивнул Имс и мягко погладил его по плечу. Артур дернулся – ему не нужна ничья жалость!  
– Послушай, – начал Артур, но Имс перебил его.  
– Зачем ты стал фигуристом? – огорошил он неожиданным вопросом.  
– В смысле? – Артур моргнул.  
– У тебя был миллион возможностей, ты мог бы стать кем угодно. Почему фигурное катание? Зачем ты стал фигуристом? – Имс говорил медленно и с расстановкой.  
– Чтобы быть чемпионом, – с уверенностью ответил Артур. Этот ответ он в свое время заучил наизусть, журналистам он нравился. А вот Имсу, видимо, не очень.  
– Сомневаюсь, что в четыре, когда ты впервые встал на лед, ты сразу захотел стать чемпионом, – покачал он головой. – Так зачем?

Артур удивленно уставился на Имса. В четыре, хм, в четыре он восхищался взрослыми дядями и тетями, которые буквально летали по льду и над ним. Он хотел уметь так же. Мечты о чемпионстве пришли значительно позже. Скорее всего, их внушила тетка: «Ты же Флеминг, Артур! Это целая династия фигуристов!». И плевать, что в династии через одного были бухгалтеры и биржевые брокеры. Имс ждал ответа.

– Чтобы летать, – тихо ответил он. – Ты не понимаешь, – добавил громче. – Я всю жизнь живу под гнетом: оправдать надежды, соответствовать фамилии, удержать титул, – он вдохнул и уткнулся лбом в плечо Имса.  
– А нужно было просто кататься. Как в первый раз, – мягко сказал Имс, погладив его по спине кончиками пальцев.  
– В первый раз я упал, едва став на коньки, – пробормотал Артур.  
– Согласен, не самый удачный пример, – хохотнул Имс. – Что ты там говорил про полеты?  
– Мне всегда нравилось ощущение полета во время катания, будто крылья за спиной. А сейчас они сломаны, – Артур никогда не отличался любовью к лирике. Не иначе Имс на него так действовал.  
– Глупости, они просто сложены за спиной. Тебе просто нужно их расправить, – прошептал ему на ухо Имс, и от его горячего дыхания по всему телу пробежались мурашки. – Хочешь, я побуду твоими крыльями?

Артур поднял голову и уставился на Имса. Что задумал этот псих?

– Давай, тебе понравится, – он кивнул, обогнул Артура по дуге и обнял за талию сзади. – Расслабься и доверься мне. Ты мне веришь?  
– Верю, – тихо ответила Артур, заново переживая сладость чужих прикосновений.  
– Отлично, значит положись на меня, – проворковал Имс и, подняв его правую руку, мягко потянул в сторону.

Они заскользили по льду вместе, как единое целое. Артур угадывал движения Имса, наклонялся, подавался всем телом, выставлял ногу, направлял движение. Ничего сложного, просто легкие движения на льду, почти незаметные переходы и перекаты из одного положения в другое. В тишине катка Артур прикрыл глаза, позволив Имсу вести его. Набирая скорость, Артур ощутил дуновение воздуха в лицо и засмеялся, как в детстве.

– А теперь давай попробуем побороть твой страх, – мягко сказал ему Имс. – Я все время буду рядом. Позади. Я поймаю, если что-то пойдет не так. Договорились?  
Артур кивнул и открыл глаза. 

Он ясно представил, как после небольшого разгона сделает тройку, выйдет на прыжок и выполнит его – легко, непринужденно, как всегда. Как любой другой.  
Имс чуть притормозил, отпуская его вперед, но Артур все равно ощущал его близость. Он чуть наклонился вперед, набирая скорость, вывернул на тройку, оттолкнулся и взмыл в воздух. Сделав два оборота вокруг своей оси, он приземлился на правую ногу и продолжил движение по инерции. Эхо разносило по арене звук одиноких хлопков. Имс аплодировал ему и улыбался.

– Браво! Браво, Артур, – у самого бортика стоял Доминик и восторженно хлопал в ладоши. – Я знал! Я знал, что ты сможешь!  
– Ага, и потому так настаивал, чтобы я участвовал в этом дурацком шоу, – проворчал Артур. Кажется, Имс его услышал, иначе почему он вдруг ехидно улыбнулся? – Что ты делаешь здесь, да еще и в такую рань?  
– Ты, как всегда, гостеприимен, – рассмеялся Кобб. – А я, между прочим, прямо с самолета. Прилетел за тобой. Пора возвращаться в Лос-Анджелес, Артур. До соревнований остался месяц, тебе нужен тренер. Майлз уже копытом бьет, так хочет посмотреть на тебя после травмы. Ты же как прогнал его в больнице, так он больше и не совался к тебе.  
– Пусть приезжает сюда. Я буду в Бостоне вплоть до соревнований, может, вообще сюда перееду, – Артур подкатился ближе к Коббу и внимательно следил за тем, как улыбка медленно сползает с его лица, утекая куда-то под свитер с высоким воротом.  
– Ты с ума сошел? – прошипел он. – Какой Бостон? Майлз не согласится сюда переезжать. И я против!  
– Значит, найду другого тренера, – равнодушно пожал плечами Артур. – И менеджера.  
– Это что… это из-за него? – Доминик кивнул в сторону Имса. – Ты вообще соображаешь, что ты говоришь? Ты знаешь, кто он? – взъярился Кобб.  
– Знаю, – коротко ответил Артур, и тон его не терпел возражений, но, похоже, Доминик не собирался останавливаться.  
– Да он же утянет тебя на свое дно! Он уже рассказал тебе, от чего приход ярче? Или, может, показал?  
– Замолчи, Дом, или я за себя не ручаюсь, – холодно ответил Артур, теперь закипал и он.  
– Ты понимаешь, что связь с ним может навредить твоей карьере? – Доминик никак не затыкался.  
– Я сам решу, что вредно, а что полезно для моей карьеры, – огрызнулся Артур.  
– Да он тебя использует! – в сердцах выкрикнул Кобб и тут же отшатнулся: Артур со всего маха съездил ему по челюсти.  
– Никогда. Не смей. О нем. Так. Говорить, – раздельно произнес он. – Если ты не знаешь человека, не смей о нем судить! – выкрикнул он ему в лицо, перегнувшись через бортик. – Я остаюсь в Бостоне. Ты найдешь квартиру Майлзу, купишь ему билет и выплатишь обычное жалование за месяц, если нет – вы оба уволены. Точка.  
– Псих, – пробубнил Кобб, прижимая руку к рассеченной губе. 

Артур повернулся к нему спиной и огляделся: Имса не было на льду. Где-то вдалеке послышался звук хлопнувшей двери. 

~ * ~

Имс был зол, да он был в ярости! Как смеет этот щеголь в дорогом пиджаке так о нем говорить? Первым порывом было перехватить его и набить морду, но, когда он увидел мужчину снова, тот держался за губу и сыпал проклятьями. Видимо, Артур тоже неплохо справился с этой задачей.  
Артур. Черт. Так хорошо все было, а теперь? А что теперь? Этот Доминик прав, связь с ним может плохо отразиться на карьере молодого фигуриста. Скажи мне, кто твой друг… И его правота злила еще больше.  
Имс отменил тренировку, дав Ариадне и Роберту выходной, и отправился слоняться по городу. Нужно было все хорошенько обдумать. 

Появление менеджера Артура подействовало отрезвляюще, заставило вынырнуть из омута влюбленности и хоть на секунду представить их будущее. Его и Артура. На что он надеялся, когда затевал все это? Да ни на что, просто действовал по наитию. Каковы были шансы, что у них что-то получится? Ничтожны. Артур звезда, а время Имса давно прошло. Кобб прав, Имс будет для него якорем. Так почему же так гадко на душе, если все верно? Верно, да неправильно. Все неправильно. Не должны социальные стереотипы влиять на отношения двоих. И, тем не менее, вот они факты. Упрямые факты, против которых не попрешь.  
Имс запустил ладонь в волосы, взъерошил их и огляделся. Задумавшись, он пришел к дому Артура, ноги сами принесли его сюда.  
– Отлично, – проворчал он. – Просто супер. 

После десяти в кармане зазвонил телефон. Артур. Конечно, кто еще мог звонить ему в это время? Наверняка он узнал, что Имс отменил тренировку, и теперь пытался его найти. Ну нет. Имс не собрался с ним встречаться, по крайней мере, не в таком взвинченном состоянии, когда он запросто мог наговорить глупостей. Этот этап они уже миновали. Пришло время выбирать слова и отвечать за них. Имс отключил телефон и направился к парку. 

Сидеть на лавочке было холодно, ходить уже не было сил, а от мыслей голова пухла. Логика твердила, что самым верным будет прогнать Артура прочь. Сказать, чтобы проваливал в свое счастливое завтра, и облегчить ему задачу. Сердце, глупое горячее сердце заходилось от боли и тоски при одной мысли о том, чтобы заставить Артура страдать. 

– Если никак не можешь найти решение проблемы, нужно ее отпустить, – вспомнил Имс наставления бармена. – Или напиться, – добавил он. – Но не у Юсуфа, – проговорил он, еще немного подумав. – И не у Артура под дверью. 

Имс знал Бостонскую ледовую арену как пять своих пальцев – здесь было полно укромных мест, где можно было спрятаться от чужих глаз. И неважно, чем собирался заняться: потискать девчонку, принять дозу или, как вот Имс, напиться. Почему он явился именно сюда, он не смог бы объяснить даже себе. Но домой отчаянно не хотелось, там было холодно и одиноко. Возле катка, конечно, было ненамного теплее, зато место было знаковым. Арена действительно видела большинство его побед и поражений. В том числе и последнее. 

Имс опустошил свою бутылку виски наполовину, когда в зале включился свет, послышались шаги и перед ним появился Сайто.  
– Я знал, что найду тебя здесь, – расплылся в улыбке тот. – Ты все-таки не изменяешь своим привычкам.  
– Тебя здесь только не хватало. Чего тебе? – грубо спросил Имс, вставая с сиденья трибуны.  
– Я говорил тебе в прошлый раз – забрать должок, – продолжал улыбаться тот.  
– А я ответил, что ничего тебе не должен, – огрызнулся Имс и попытался обойти японца. Но тот заступил ему дорогу. – Ты не понимаешь с первого раза?  
– Имс… – начал он угрожающим тоном.  
– Отвали, Сайто, – вспылил Имс. – Ты играешь на бирже, называя это инвестициями. Когда купленные тобой ценные бумаги внезапно падают в цене, ты же не вешаешь своего биржевого брокера? И не подаешь в суд на биржу или предприятие, чьи акции вдруг подешевели. Считай, что ты сделал неудачное вложение и прогорел. В конце концов, я всегда для тебя был лишь инвестицией.  
– Так вот в чем дело, – обманчиво ласково произнес японец. – Ты обиделся, что я недостаточно сильно тебя любил?  
– Ты посадил меня на наркоту! В этом все дело! – проорал Имс. – Ты боялся потерять контроль и привязал меня к себе поводком потолще, чем просто постель и влюбленность. А потом равнодушно наблюдал, как я проваливаюсь в бездну!  
– Кими, – Сайто протянул руку к щеке Имса, но тот быстро отшатнулся и схватил его за запястье. – Я соскучился. Особенно по тебе такому. Страстному, – глаза его полыхнули огнем.  
– Никогда. Не смей. Ко мне. Прикасаться. Понял, Рюичи? – Имс заломил руку Сайто, больно сжав пальцы вокруг кисти. – Никогда больше.  
Сайто дернулся из захвата, но Имс держал крепко.  
– Ты не получишь ни меня, ни Ариадну. Тебе ясно? – Имс нажал на руку, едва ли не до хруста. – Ясно?  
– Ясно-ясно. Отпусти! – завопил японец. – Ты мне руку сломаешь!  
– Ты сломал мне жизнь. Покалеченная рука небольшая плата за это, – прошипел ему на ухо Имс, но руку отпустил.  
От дверей послышался шорох, Имс поднял взгляд, ожидая увидеть телохранителей своего бывшего спонсора, но на пороге, нервно переминаясь, стоял Артур.  
«Отличное завершение отличного дня», – успел подумать Имс, когда его вывернуло прямо на дорогие ботинки Сайто. Артур оказался рядом, успев подхватить его под грудь.  
– Ты ел сегодня? Или только травился алкоголем? – строго спросил он, не обращая внимания на ругань Сайто. – Так, пойдем, тебе надо лечь и желательно не на холодный бетон. 

Артур тащил его в сторону выхода, и сил сопротивляться у Имса практически не осталось. Да и зачем? Артур был рядом, чего еще можно желать? Хотя нет. Теплая постель и много воды ему точно не помешают.

В голове играл симфонический оркестр. Почему-то только на барабанах. Иногда вступали трубы и скрипки, но тогда в какофонии звуков трудно было различить даже собственное сердцебиение. Имс с трудом разлепил глаза и попытался проморгаться. Тщетно: перед глазами все плыло.  
– Проснулся? – услышал он тихий голос справа. В дверном проеме стоял Артур.  
– Дежавю, – проскрипел Имс и опустил веки. 

~ * ~

Поспать Артуру не удалось. Во-первых, на его диване ворочался и стонал Имс, каждую секунду рисковавший свалиться на пол. Во-вторых, из головы не шел вчерашний подслушанный разговор. 

Когда Имс ушел с арены, Артур едва сдержался, чтобы не пойти за ним, но решил дать ему время остыть. В принципе, он понимал причину его бегства. Злость. Он бы тоже разозлился, если бы кто-то говорил о нем в таком тоне. Наверное, ему больших усилий стоило не врезать Коббу прямо там. А вот Артур приложил усилия прямо для противоположного. Но взгляд Доминика того стоил. Он, конечно, еще поворчал, но вечером отчитался о купленном билете и найденной квартире. От кормушки по имени Артур Флеминг никто не хотел уходить. А вот сам Артур Флеминг теперь подумает, стоит ли ему продолжать работать с этими людьми.  
Когда ворочаться стало невмоготу, Артур вышел в гостиную. Имс спал беспокойно, дергался и сбрасывал себя одеяло. Артур не рискнул его раздевать, хотя, конечно, стоило бы. 

Всю дорогу до квартиры Имс порывался поговорить. Сначала он нес какую-то ахинею о том, какое будущее ждет Артура после победы на соревнованиях, он почему-то был уверен, что Артур выиграет. Потом как-то резко перескочил на то, как здорово они катались вместе и гуляли по городу. И почти у самых дверей вдруг жалобно попросил не бросать его.  
Видимо, на этом его заряд кончился, потому что в квартиру они чуть не ввалились. Буквально. С горем пополам Артур дотащил его до дивана и, стащив кроссовки и куртку, уложил. На всякий случай он поставил на пол таз, а на журнальный столик — стакан воды. 

За окном стало светлеть, время близилось к шести утра. Тренировка сегодня, конечно, была уже потеряна, но сделать разминку Артур попытался. Без разогрева, бегом, тело казалось скованным и негнущимся, но уже через 15 минут в мышцы вернулись легкость и гибкость. Покончив с упражнениями, Артур наскоро ополоснулся и проскользнул на кухню. Им обоим понадобится кофе. Литр кофе. Бочонок просто!

Имс проснулся около восьми. Вид у него был такой, будто его переехало асфальтоукладочным катком. Жалкое зрелище.  
– Проснулся? – сказал Артур, когда он открыл глаза. Имс что-то проворчал в ответ.  
– Что? – переспросил он, приближаясь со стаканом холодной воды и аспирином в руках.  
– Дежавю, говорю, – прохрипел Имс. – Вчера точно также стоял, только в других дверях.  
– А. Да, было дело, – Артур подождал, пока он сядет, растворил в воде таблетки и дал выпить. – Значит, все помнишь.  
– А что? Я вчера что-то не то сделал? Дебоширил? Разбил тебе вазу? – встрепенулся Имс и замотал головой, тут же скривившись. Видимо, от боли.  
– Чуть не сломал руку Сайто, – холодно ответил Артур, устраиваясь на диване рядом.  
– А, это, – отмахнулся Имс. – Ему не привыкать, – Имс нашарил взглядом стакан на столике и потянулся к нему. Размял немного шею, запрокинул голову, залпом выпил воду и поморщился: – Теплая.  
– Она тут с ночи стоит, нагрелась, наверное. В холодильнике есть минералка, сейчас принесу, – Артур привстал, но Имс остановил его, положив руку на колено.  
– Нам нужно поговорить, – серьезно сказал он.  
– Обязательно. Как только ты придешь в норму, – согласился Артур. Ему иррационально хотелось оттянуть момент выяснения отношений.  
– Сейчас, а то потом я обязательно придумаю себе какое-то оправдание, – настаивал Имс.  
– Хорошо. Я тебя слушаю, – вздохнул Артур.  
– Останься со мной, – выпалил Имс и, прежде чем Артур успел как-то отреагировать, продолжил: – Я знаю, это эгоистично, но я прошу тебя: останься со мной. Да, Бостон – это не Лос-Анджелес, и здесь ты будешь меньше мелькать в газетах и свете софитов, но никто не отменял самолетов. И, если ты затоскуешь по такой жизни, всегда можно будет слетать туда, – Имс замолчал на секунду, а потом, вздохнув, добавил: – Я не могу отсюда уехать. Здесь моя жизнь, Ариадна опять же. Я ничего другого не умею и нигде и никому больше не нужен. 

Артур сжал руку Имса и переплел их пальцы. Его захлестнуло эмоциями. Хотелось улыбнуться и успокоить, сказать, что никуда он не собирается, а сам Имс очень нужен ему, потому что сейчас он, Имс, единственный, кто в него, Артура, верит. Хотелось немедленно прижать этого большого ребенка к себе и прогнать его страхи и неуверенность, с которой он смотрел на него сейчас. 

– Ты, видимо, слишком рано сбежал вчера, – Артур покосился на Имса и опустил глаза, с преувеличенным интересом рассматривая их переплетенные пальцы. – Иначе ты бы слышал, что я сказал Коббу привезти сюда моего тренера.  
– Я о другом, – голос у Имса был хриплым, и он, прокашлявшись, сказал: – Тренер и ты будут здесь до чемпионата. А после?  
– А после я слетаю в ЛА, соберу свои вещи и привезу сюда. Мне придется снять квартиру побольше, потому что в этой каморке не поместится даже мой чемодан, и я очень надеюсь, что ты мне поможешь, – Артур старался отвечать спокойно, хотя сердце давно пустилось вскачь, а дыхание сбилось.  
– Перенести чемоданы? – уточни Имс.  
– И найти квартиру, и обустроиться, и договориться о тренировках с администратором, – перечислял Артур.  
– А как же… твоя жизнь? Тренер тот же. У тебя же наверняка там целая команда.  
– Сюда переедут, а не захотят, найду новых. Не проблема, – отмахнулся Артур. – Специалисты есть везде.  
– А Кобб? Он не зря тебя предупреждал. Как только газетчики узнают, с кем ты дружишь, тебя начнут полоскать в каждой даже самой захудалой желтой газетенке, – кажется, у Имса заканчивались козыри.  
– А Кобб может катиться к чертям со своим очень важным мнением. И журналисты туда же. Я сам решаю с кем не дружить, а с кем – нет, – сердито ответил Артур. – Свои победы я обеспечу талантом и упорством. А золотая медаль очень хорошо затыкает рты, поверь мне, я знаю. 

Имс усмехнулся и посмотрел Артуру в глаза. Впервые очень смело и открыто. В них плескались нежность и благодарность. Захотелось обнять его и взъерошить и без того растрепанные волосы. Вот только прояснить один момент – и сразу в объятия.

– Имс, – позвал он осторожно. – Это Сайто виноват в том, что с тобой случилось?  
– Нет, Артур, – вздохнул он. – Это я виноват в том, что со мной случилось. Я, конечно, обвинял его. Но только сразу. И сейчас иногда, в порыве гнева на этого козла. Но наркотики я принимал сам. У меня была масса возможностей остановиться, и ни одной из них я не воспользовался. Но я усвоил урок и больше не попадусь на его умасливания, – неожиданно зло закончил он. – И Ариадне не позволю.  
– И правильно, – согласился Артур, поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь Имса. – Кстати, об Ариадне. Я свою тренировку уже пропустил, рекомендую и тебе отменить свою. Вряд ли Роберт и Ари оценят твой помятый вид.  
– Я им вчера устроил выходной, еще один они не заработали, – улыбнулся Имс, но за телефоном потянулся в карман. – Ладно, утреннюю пропустим, зато вечером я с них семь шкур спущу.  
– Суровый ты тренер, – усмехнулся Артур.

Имс бросил на него теплый взгляд и забубнил по телефону, стараясь перебить тараторящую Ариадну. 

– Вечером! – рявкнул Имс. – Я буду вечером. А вы можете позаниматься без меня и утром. Лед все равно за вами закреплен на это время. Ага, значит приду и проверю, как у вас связка с тодесом получается, а то вы только хвастаться умеете.

Артур с улыбкой смотрел как он воспитывает свою подопечную, явственно слыша в его голосе теплоту. Ариадна наверняка тоже слышала, не могла не слышать. 

– Вот вредина! – заявил Имс, откладывая телефон. – Заявила, что я в тебя влюбился и совсем слетел с катушек. Но она все равно за меня рада.  
– Я тоже за тебя очень рад, – Артур широко улыбнулся. – И даже поцеловал бы, если бы не твои вчерашние приключения с алкоголем.

Имс смутился и покраснел, плотнее сжал губы, а потом все-таки не выдержал и рассмеялся.

– Все можно исправить, если ты выделишь мне пару треников с футболкой и зубную щетку, – сказал он, отсмеявшись.  
– Что-нибудь придумаем, – лукаво улыбнулся Артур. – Что-нибудь придумаем. 

~ * ~

Тренер Артура оказался суровым на первый взгляд мужиком, а при более близком рассмотрении — вполне адекватным спортсменом старой закалки. И хотя Артур постоянно ворчал, что отлично справлялся и без него, слушался беспрекословно. Майлз пропускал мимо ушей бухтение и хвалил за старания. За недочеты тоже костерил, но гораздо реже.  
Из-за интенсивности подготовки видеться часто не получалось. Иногда удавалось урвать полчаса-час на двоих, но Артур был слишком уставшим для прогулок, и потому они просто сидели рядом, соприкасаясь плечами. 

Ариадна была настроена решительно. В прошлом году на чемпионате США она с Уореном заняла пятое место, обеспечив себе место в соревнованиях этого года без прохождения квалификации, а вот заявленный новый партнер вызвал вопросы у жюри. Утрясти их помог менеджер Артура. Кобб тоже ворчал, но, порывшись в правилах, нашел лазейку. Хотя и корил Имса за беспечность. Тот пропускал это мимо ушей, главное – результат. 

В день соревнований Имс нервничал за Артура, наверное, больше, чем он сам. Черт, да он даже за Ари не переживал так сильно, как за него. Сам же Артур держался холодно и отстраненно, стараясь не сбивать настрой. Имс ему не мешал. Он вообще старался как можно реже попадаться ему на глаза, но перед самым выступлением Артур неожиданно сам нашел его, взял за руку, сжал до боли ладонь, заглянул в глаза и вышел на лед.

По арене разлился «Вальс Хаула» Джо Хисаиши из мультфильма «Ходячий замок» Хаяо Миядзаки, и Артур плавно заскользил по льду, медленно, в тон мелодии выполняя элементы. Начал он с хореографической дорожки, плавно перетекая в моухок, а из него – в каскад простых прыжков: двойной тулуп, ойлер, двойной сальхов, тройка и двойной риттбергер. На последнем сердце Имса замерло, но Артур чисто выполнил прыжок и вышел из него, продолжив движение. Мелодия набирала скорость, вступали новые инструменты, и Артур, попадая в такт, летел над катком, выполняя очередной элемент: каскады прыжков, тройной аксель, снова дорожка, разгон и – финальным аккордом – четверной лутц. Когда музыка резко прекратилась и Артур замер, зал взорвался аплодисментами. Имс широко улыбался и рисковал отбить себе ладони.  
Артур выехал в центр, поклонился публике и по дуге вернулся к дверце, где его уже ждали Кобб и Майлз. Тренер похлопал по плечам, поздравил с отличным выступлением, Доминик сказал, что, по предварительным подсчетам, он уже выбился в лидеры. Но Артур на них не смотрел. Найдя Имса глазами еще на льду, он не прекращал зрительный контакт и, как только удалось отбиться от поздравлений, подошел к нему. Схватил за руки, счастливо улыбнулся и, наклонившись, впился ему в губы.

Оторопев, Имс не сразу ответил, но Артур не отпускал, нежно поглаживая языком нижнюю губу. Имс приоткрыл рот, пропуская его внутрь, и тихо застонал, распробовав его наконец. Кажется, они попали в кадр какой-то камеры, и теперь их показывали на большом экране. По залу прокатилась нова волна аплодисментов, присвистываний и криков. Имсу было все равно: его целовал Артур. 

– Ты в курсе, что уже вечером это будет на первых страницах всех газет? – прошептал Имс, как только Артур оторвался от его губ.  
– Еще бы, – усмехнулся тот. – Зато есть шанс, что Сайто от тебя отстанет. Он не захочет публичного скандала. Не со мной.  
– Хитрец, – выдохнул Имс и сам прикоснулся к губам Артура. Вдруг не все успели их сфотографировать?

~ * ~

Ариадна сидела на лавке и натирала свою оловянную медаль – четвертое место в Чемпионате США по фигурному катанию как-никак. Рядом с ней устроился такой же довольный собой Роберт. 

– Мы молодцы, ты в курсе? – сказала она ему. – Мы с тобой молодцы! – Радостно сообщила она, обняв его и прижавшись к рубашке щекой: теперь можно было не волноваться, что макияж испортится – медаль-то вот она. – Но ты особенно молодец. Спасибо.  
– Не за что, – коротко ответил Роберт, сияя не меньше, чем натертая медаль Ариадны.  
– Чего расселись? – сказал Имс, улыбаясь. – Вам до чемпионского титула еще пахать и пахать.  
– Ага, сам-то отхватил себе уже чемпиона и радуется, – обиделась Ариадна. – Ваши рожи во всех газетах. Новость о том, что Артур Флеминг встречается с Имсом Галлахером затмила даже его победу на Чемпионате. Человек получил золотую медаль в национальных соревнованиях, а вся страна обсуждает, с кем он спит, – фыркнула Ариадна.  
– А ты не завидуй. У тебя тоже почти чемпион есть, – Имс широко улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону Роберта. – Ты, я надеюсь, ноги ломать не собираешься?  
– Нет! – с готовностью отозвался Фишер.  
– Вот и славно, – кивнул Имс. – Серьезно, хватит рассиживать, собирайтесь. Юсуф обещал сегодня устроить закрытую вечеринку, только для своих.  
– То есть будет вся арена? – уточнила Ариадна.  
– Почти, – усмехнулся Имс.  
– И ты с Артуром? – продолжала она допрос.  
– И я с Артуром. Он теперь тоже «свой».  
– Ага, свой, будто ты его кому-нибудь теперь отдашь. И правильно, – кивнула она одобрительно. – Кстати! Я тут провела одно исследование…  
– Почитала википедию? – поддел ее Имс.  
– Да, то есть нет. Неважно! Не сбивай меня с мысли! – затараторила Ариадна, складывая вещи в сумку. – Оказывается в 90-е была очень популярна одна группа. «Oasis». И основали ее два брата: Ноэль и Лиам Галлахеры. Они тебе случайно не кузены?  
– Почему «случайно»? – Имс сделал драматическую паузу, но, насладившись произведенным на Ари впечатлением, ответил: – Нет, они мне даже не родственники. Не все ирландцы друг другу братья. 

Ариадна скептически на него посмотрела и вручила свою сумку стоящему рядом Роберту. Тот подхватил ее, забросил на плечо и пошел следом.

– И зачем мне вообще такие родственники? – пробормотал Имс. – Ноэль – зануда, Лиам – в музыку с головой уходит. Нет, не нужны мне такие кузены. Хотя на Рождество в этом году приехать придется. У мамы будет много вопросов.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 — **Риттбергер** — выполняется с внешнего ребра правой ноги — поэтому он тоже кандидат на роль второго прыжка в каскаде. Для стороннего наблюдателя риттбергер — самый «бесхитростный» прыжок, без заметных подготовительных движений. Чаще всего исполняется с дуги или с тройки вперёд-внутрь.
> 
> 2 — **Моухок** — это шаг, при котором спортсмен меняет направление движения, переступая с одной ноги на другую. 
> 
> 3 — **Зубцовые прыжки** — прыжки, при которых спортсмен помогает себе оттолкнуться ударом зубцом конька.
> 
> 4 — **Тулуп** — выполняется с внешнего ребра правой ноги — таким образом, на выходе фигурист оказывается в той же позиции, что и на входе. Поэтому тулуп подходит на роль второго прыжка в каскаде. С длинной дуги не исполняется, типичные заходы — тройка вперёд-внутрь и вальсовая тройка.
> 
> 5 — **Тройка** — это поворот на одной ноге со сменой направления движения и ребра конька.
> 
> 6 — **Флип** — выполняется с внутреннего ребра левой ноги. Возможен заход и с дуги, но чаще его исполняют с разворота: тройки вперёд-наружу или моухока на внутренних рёбрах.
> 
> 7 — **Лутц** — выполняется с внешнего ребра левой ноги, поэтому траектория фигуриста выглядит как буква S. Основной заход на лутц — длинная дуга, поэтому отличить его от флипа (исполняемого с другого ребра) несложно.
> 
> 8 — **Реберные прыжки** — прыжки, при которых толчок происходит с ребра конька.
> 
> 9 — **Аксель** — разительно отличается техникой от всех остальных прыжков — с хода назад спортсмен, перед тем как прыгнуть, делает разворот. И уже с движения вперёд, после замаха правой ногой, исполняется прыжок.
> 
> 10 — **Ойлер** — однооборотный прыжок с приземлением на маховую (левую) ногу назад-внутрь, изредка применяется как промежуточный между любым стандартным и сальховом/флипом.
> 
> 11 — **Сальхов** — выполняется только с разворота (тройки вперёд-наружу или моухока). Прыжок делается с внутреннего ребра левой ноги и всегда сопровождается характерным махом правой ногой вокруг тела. Тройные и четверные сальховы часто исполняются с двух ног, неопытный болельщик может принять такой сальхов за тулуп или флип.
> 
> 12 — **Тодес** — элемент парного фигурного катания на льду, когда партнёрша описывает спираль вокруг партнёра.
> 
> _тодес вперёд-внутрь_ — партнёр скользит назад на наружном ребре, партнёрша — вперед на внутреннем ребре. Партнёр исполняет циркуль и держит руку партнёрши полностью вытянутой рукой, одноименной с его скользящей ногой. Партнёрша наклонена вбок ко льду, и её рука полностью вытянута, когда она движется по кругу вокруг партнёра в этой позиции. Разрешена любая вариация позиции партнёра при сохранении им позиции циркуля, как она определена, и скольжении партнёрши вокруг партнёра на внутреннем ребре.
> 
> _тодес назад-наружу_ — оба партнёра скользят назад наружу. Партнёр исполняет циркуль и держит руку партнёрши полностью вытянутой рукой, одноименной с его скользящей ногой. Партнёрша наклонена назад ко льду и её рука полностью вытянута, когда она движется по кругу вокруг партнёра в этой позиции. Разрешена любая вариация позиции партнёра при сохранении им позиции циркуля, как она определена, и скольжении партнёрши вокруг партнёра на наружном ребре.
> 
> У Имса "говорящая" фамилия. Галлахер (смысловой перевод) - «любитель иностранцев», другой вариант называл носителя фамилии Галлахер возлюбленным человека из другой страны.


End file.
